Heretofore, in order to dispense the content in packaging containers containing milk, juice or the like, an opening is formed by cutting off or pulling out the sealed portion of the containers. For this purpose, scissors are needed or a considerably great opening force is required. Further, the fingers of the person opening the container contact with the opening so that the latter cannot be maintained in sanitary condition. Furthermore, in the case of providing an opening forming means in the form of a spout having a sealing cap thereon, the spout main body and the sealing cap must be separately fabricated so that the fabrication steps are increased in number and the fabrication costs become expensive.
The object of the present invention is to provide a spout for a packaging container which makes it unnecessary to cut off or pull out the sealed portion of the container or to remove a sealing cap for the purpose of dispensing the content of the container, which makes it easy and simple to open the container for dispensing the content and to reclose the same, which can be kept sanitary and be produced easily and which can be operated easily.